


Does it really matter?

by P4PER_HE4RTS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crack, Multi, No beta lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4PER_HE4RTS/pseuds/P4PER_HE4RTS
Summary: The year is 30XX and society has progressed so far yet so slow. Even with all the new technologies, rich people are still at the top of the food chain and poor people are still looked down upon... but this might all change when the youngest and richest CEO of the century moves into a shoebox apartment next to a lanky boy with 10 jobs and eats spaghetti for breakfast.So basically, a rich bee boy moves next to ranboo
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up
Kudos: 27





	1. Average day of an average week of an average month

**Author's Note:**

> weewoo hello there this idea came up so i decided to write it!
> 
> im new to ao3 so the fic might go a bit crazy sometimes so bear with me!!!
> 
> hope you guys like it <3 :D

Ranboo is average. He didn't have anything special about him. He wasn't rich but he wasn't exactly poor. He had average jobs, and an average life. He had a pretty average roommate (he thought). Never in the 17 years of his life did he expect to be dangling from the roof of a 30 story building by a rope. But in order to hear this story properly, you'll have to go to the very beginning. 

________________________

A peculiar baby with dark splotches on its skin gets placed gingerly on the doorstep of an orphanage. Just after the figure who was carrying the baby runs away, a young blonde man walks out the front door. He stumbles over the baby, shocked. The young man looks down at the baby in interest and picks him up.

________________________

16 years later..

Ranboo looks at his phone, internally screaming at the digital clock on the home screen above his _The Office_ wallpaper. _One more minute... Just one more minute and I can leave.._ Ranboo was laying his head down on the counter at the convenience store, his cheek clammy from the cold plastic. His gig at the convenience store was the last one today, perfectly placed under his shared apartment. Ranboo's phone shook, an alarm displaying on the screen with the label "job ends!!". He shoved his phone into his pocket, half running into the staff room. Going at what felt like the speed of light, Ranboo slammed his finger into the fingerprint lock and slipped off his red and blue vest off and shoved it into his messy locker. A few books and notebooks fell out, to which Ranboo hurriedly kicked back in **.** He ran out of the locker, just as his co worker Fundy walked in. They high-fived, as Ranboo glanced at his phone. The modern text popped up and displayed 7:30 p.m. _Right on time._ Ranboo thought, the sounds of the cash register and door bell fading out of his mind.

________________________

"Breaking News! The CEO of Bee n Bee, a honey company that produces many products, has passed away. His body is currently being buried with vats of honey, as per the instructions on his will. He will be remembered, as the Bee n Bee company has been a gracious company, hosting fundraisers to help homeless people, orphans, and even the environment. Now that the CEO is dead who will take his place? I'm now passing the mic down to Janet, who's currently in front of the Bee n Bee building in New Manberg." 

________________________

Tubbo stared at the safety bell on the gravestone. The people organizing his fathers funeral had added it in case his father wasn't dead, but Tubbo knew his father was gone. He willed it to ring, hoping for one more second to see his fathers face. His real fathers face, not the cold and lifeless face that was plastered with makeup in the casket. His father was a kind man but after he became the president of Bee n Bee he had spent less and less time with Tubbo. Tubbo often sat in his room and wondered if his father ever tried. His caretaker, Connor, seemed to take more care of him than Tubbo's father ever did. As if on cue, Connor walked over to Tubbo and put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Hey kiddo... you wanna go home now?" Connor said, his voice softer than usual. Tubbo nodded and turned around. His father was gone and he had to accept that.


	2. Techno knits weird things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno really likes knitting things but he sucks at it.
> 
> Ranboo has to clean up after Techno and questions him (again)
> 
> Tubbo throws a tantrum and wants to leave his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed some stuff in the desc/first chapter so pls go check those out :D!!

placeholder

**Author's Note:**

> thats it lol 
> 
> pls let me know what you think of it in the comments!!! i love hearing feedback :)


End file.
